This CDMAS study utilizes a community-based approach to nutrition education in an urban African American community. The overall goal is to achieve a significant increase in the proportion of African-Americans consuming a low fat, prudent diet and to increase the proportion with optimal blood pressure and cholesterol levels. Specific aims are to: 1) assess eating patterns and nutrition literacy issues in urban African- Americans, 2) determine effectiveness of a lay volunteer, culturally- specific church-based intervention compared to a self-help strategy, 3) develop a process module which will allow generalization of this community-based approach to other low literacy high cultural-specificity groups. Outcomes include assessment of total calories from fat, from saturated fat, cholesterol, blood pressure, and blood cholesterol measured at baseline and at a 1-year follow-up. Emphasis is on community partnership and sustainability.